


PROMPTED. Again.

by fanforfanatic



Series: Destiel Drabbles [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Comes Home, Dean Misses Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Pie, Reunions, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic/pseuds/fanforfanatic
Summary: Drabbles prompted by one word.Tags will be updated as new drabbles/chapters are added.1. Haven: A bartender watches as Dean and Cas reunite.2. Glass: Team Free Will have pie.





	1. Haven

You know trouble when you see it. It comes with the job, sure, but tending to this shitty bar isn’t where you learned the skill. The absurdly tall guy and the ridiculously pretty one that walk in look like trouble’s nasty cousin.

They’re packing. That means squat in this part of town, but they are and Pretty’s on edge so the combination is no good.

A touch reassures you that the rifle behind the counter is right where you keep it, then you’re back to wiping counters and washing glasses, keeping an eye (and an ear) on Trouble in the corner booth.

They start off with beers until Tall orders something stronger—not for himself, you notice. He pushes it across the tabletop as soon as you put it down in front of him.

“Maybe we should have gone to the playground.” Pretty’s voice is rough, like he hasn’t spoken in a while, like he spent the night shouting. “Heaven makes more sense than a craphole called ‘Haven’.”

He downs the offered shot, then stares into the glass. You’ve seen that look before, but he’s more likely to find his grave at the bottom of a bottle than what he’s searching for.

Tall shushes him, leans in close, and whispers, “You said that he said—”

“I know what I said, Sammy, but he’s not here!”

Pretty takes a deep breath that trembles all the way down, and the tall one—Sammy—doesn’t say a thing, looking impossibly small despite his frame, and painfully aware of the comfort he can’t provide his friend.

The door grinds open. Pretty nearly snaps his neck looking up. Again. The man who walks in is too clean to belong in a place like this, and he doesn’t; a cubicle type looking for cheap thrills. He’ll be chatty, you can already tell, but he probably tips well so you brace yourself to put up with it.

Pretty & Disappointed shakes his head. “He’s somewhere with the devil hanging off his shoulder and a target on his back, and that call was our first contact in weeks. What if we’re waiting at the wrong place and—”

The door grinds again and this dude looks like trouble found him in a back alley and sunk its teeth in.

Pretty is on him in a heartbeat, relief chasing worry out of his every feature. You can’t help but smile at the sight.

“Cas, Cas,” Pretty repeats, chants, prays, hands roaming over Cas’ body and tilting his face every which way. “We— _I_ never should have let you leave alone.”

Strong hands still Pretty’s frantic ones, and Cas waits for green eyes to meet his. He says, “Hello, Dean,” and smiles, shy and easy and so obviously reassuring to the man.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice cracks and it’s the only reason you don’t tell them to stop blocking the damn entrance. “Don’t go again, okay? Just… Just stay with us. With me.”

Cas nods.

They order a round of whatever's on tap, and after terse catching up becomes laidback conversations, and clinging hands become soft touches, you send a pitcher of the Found Haven brew on the house. Seems fitting.


	2. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glass: Team Free Will have pie.

Sam raises his glass. It’s a milkshake, decadent and rich, because Dean said he couldn't have anything sensible—not today. Today, Sam obliges.

“To the Winchesters,” he says.

Dean grins as wide as ever, and Cas smiles into the apple pie Dean promised is the best he’s ever had. Sam overheard Dean whisper it close to Cas’ ear when they walked in, but the way Cas flushed and tugged at his tux’s lapel meant Sam was missing something. That’s alright by him, they can have the secret language neither remember learning, and the intimate moments they denied themselves for so long—too long. Sam wants it for them.

“How does it feel, Cas?” he asks after the waitress refills their waters with curious glances at their getup. This dinner wasn't the most obvious choice, but, well, Dean was right: best apple pie. Even Sam could admit it.

Cas squeezes Dean where their hands are joined, and the tension in Sam’s chest—the one that reminds him of imminent doom and haunting mistakes and the bad place that lives inside him, the one that’s with him even today—softens at the sight. “How does what feel, Sam?”

He smiles; they’ve all been waiting for this. “Having a last name.”

Cas blushes again, uncharacteristically coy, and Dean’s cheeks colour, too. “Very nice.”

“That’s the wedding pie talking,” Dean chimes in, and clumsily shovels filling into his mouth with his left hand.


	3. Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation about home.

The breeze tousles Cas’ hair and he grows aware of how perfect this moment is. He’s on the hood of the Impala, staring up at an endless, speckled sky, Dean tucked into his side right where he belongs.

“Sometimes I think,” Dean starts, and Cas feels the words vibrate in Dean’s chest before he hears them. “This car was given to me as an interim home. A promise, yknow? One day I’d get to have the real deal.”

Cas hums, presses his lips to Dean’s hair. “Now you have the bunker.” He keeps his tone low to match Dean’s. There’s no need to disturb the stars.

Dean shakes his head, moves up to an elbow and looks at Cas, face open and vulnerable and freckled more beautifully than the galactic backdrop behind him. “You, Cas. Now I have you.”

Cas smiles and lifts Dean’s hand to kiss the inside of his wrist. He found home in these bones, too.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://fanforfanatic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The original [PROMPTED.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169768/chapters/24933174)
> 
> New prompt!drabbles are added as chapters to this work. Unprompted drabbles are added as works to this series.


End file.
